Quiet Please
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Thanks to Merlin. Arthur has a hard time trying to keep quiet in the library. This is AU. Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_This story is malexmale. Please R&R_

* * *

Merlin opened the door and walked into the library to see Gwen stood behind the front desk. He walked upto the desk and leaned on it. "Hey Merlin. What brings you here?"

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"All week, Arthur has been getting me aroused in the most public places and has left me to deal with my 'problem.' I've decided to get my own back."

"And I come into this plan, where exactly?"

"Well." and Merlin started to explain his plan to Gwen whose smile got wider and wider the more Merlin told her of his plan.

"I can do that. Arthur's coming by later today. I'll ask him then, and then let you know."

Merlin walked around the desk and hugged Gwen. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one if I'm considering to let you do that in my library."

Merlin nodded. "Ok. Anything you need. You just name it and I'll do it for you."

"I'll hold you to that. Now, go on, go, I'll ring you later."

* * *

Later that day Arthur walked into the library, seeing no-one behind the big desk, he started to walk around the library to find Gwen. He was only walking for a couple of minutes when he found her in the 'nature' section. "Guinevere?"

Gwen turned around and saw Arthur. "You didn't have to come down here Arthur. I left you a message, you could've just rang me back."

"It's alright. What favour do you want me to do then?"

"Are you doing anything on saturday?"

"Nothing in the morning. Me and Merlin are going to go to the cinema in the afternoon, so I'm doing nothing until I meet Merlin at two."

"Can you work behind the front desk for me for an hour or two on saturday please?"

"Guinevere."

"It's only whilst I sort some stuff out in the library, the shelves really need sorting and because I know this library back to front, only I can do it, and it will be done in no time. And with it being a saturday. It will be just the regulars, they now where most of the stuff is so they won't bother you, all you have to do is stand behind the desk and keep look out. Please?"

"I don't know Guinevere."

Gwen sighed. "What are you going to watch?"

Arthur frowned at her sudden change in subject but answered anyway. "I don't know. I'm not really bothered. I've been doing this thing lately. I know you're gonna say it's cruel, but, lately I've been taking Merlin to public places, getting him aroused and then leaving him."

"Arthur!"

"What? We often play games with each other."

"There is playing games where it's all good and fun and then there is playing games where it's fun for you and torture for Merlin."

"Saturday will be the last time."

"The last time will be the last ime if I decide to tell Merlin what you've just told me, winding him up and getting him flustered for your entertainment."

"You tell him and he won't talk to me for a couple of weeks."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him."

"Thanks Guinevere."

"I won't tell him, if, you stand behind the desk for a couple of hours saturday morning."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. "That's evil. You've been spending too much time with Morgana." Arthur sighed. "Fine. I can be here about nine."

"You'll have a half hour wait then because I don't open until half past nine on a saturday."

"I'll be here at ten."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled as he turned and walked away.

Gwen took her phone out of her pocket and rang Merlin.

_"Hello?"_

"Melin. It's Gwen. I've talked to Arthur and he will be here at ten on saturday."

_"Thanks Gwen. I'll talk to you later."_

Gwen put her phone away and carried on with what she was doing before Arthur came in.

* * *

That saturday, Merlin walked into the library and behind the front desk where Gwen stood. "Right then Merlin. I know you are going to be under the desk for a while, so I've put a cushion on the floor so you don't hurt your knees. And you was right, Arthur admitted to me that he's been doing this all week just so he could get fun out of watching you suffer, so to speak, so, I've told Morgana your plan and she intends to be here some time after Arthur, sit at the table that's straight facing the desk, and she's planning on not moving until you reveal yourself."

At ten to ten Merlin made himself as comfortable as he could under the desk, once comfy, Gwen pulled the small curtains to, completely hiding Merlin from view.

Arthur showed up at ten, just like he said he would. Gwen smiled and told him that all he's have to do is stand and keep watch whilst she sorted some books out, Gwen picked some books up and walked away leaving Arthur stood there on his own.

* * *

As time slowly went on, Arthur saw people, who Gwen said were regulars and just sit and read, come in, he watched as they came in, sat down and made themselves comfortable before beginning to read.

About eleven, Morgana walked in. "Morgana, what are you doing here?" Arthur whispered when she walked upto him.

"Uther is doing my head in, normally when this happens, I fuck off somewhere and he asks Leon to find me, which he always does, and takes me back home. Not this time though. I'm staying in the last place anyone will ever think to look for me. Right here. I know I come in here to talk to Gwen, but they think Gwen is off today." Arthur shrugged his shoulders in a quiet laugh.

"Why are we having to whisper?" Morgana asked.

"We are in the library. The regulars require peace and quiet so they can read."

"Well when I come to talk to Gwen I don't have to whisper."

"Probably because you are in a side room when you come."

"I'm just going to sit for a bit." Morgana turned and walked to the closest table. As soon as she turned her back, she could help the evil smirk that appearred on her face. When Gwen rang her and told her what Merlin was going to do, she cancelled her morning with Leon just to watch Arthur squirm.

When an elderly woman came in and sat down, Gwen came upto Arthur. "That's all of them now Arthur. They won't be a bother, they'll just sit and read. I shouldn't be long now." Gwen walked away and hid somewhere where she could see Arthur. She finished what she had to do about twenty minutes ago, but Merlin wanted to wait until everyone was here. Now that they were, Gwen knew that anytime now...

* * *

Arthur was leaning on the desk, quietly drumming his fingers when all of a sudden, he felt the zipper on his jeans go down. He looked down just in time to see Merlin, who he guessed had been hiding behind the curtains all this time, take his cock into his mouth.

Arthur felt Merlin close his mouth around his cock and he hissed whilst clenching his fists as he felt Merlin move away, lick the underside of his cock before taking him in his mouth again. Arthur couldn't move because Merlin had his hands on his arse to stop him from moving back. When he felt Merlin start to suck, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "AH." he cried out.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing." he said, a little too quickly. "Just got cra-AH-mp."

"Cramp? You never get cramp do you?"

"Oh you can get cramp anytime." someone at Morgana's table said. "Anything can cause it. I mean he's been stood there since I came in an hour ago. Standing to long in the same position can do it."

Arthur wasn't really listening. He felt Merlin lower his jeans a little and started to hold and gently squeeze his balls. "AH GOD."

The person who sat on Morgana's table looked at Arthur. "I hate cramp. It's a pain isn't it."

"Yes. GAH!" Arthur looked down at Merlin to see an amused look on his face. "It is a pain." he added narrowing his eyes at Merlin. Arthur looked up and saw that Morgana was grinning. "You know Arthur, you ought to stay in this afternoon instead of going out. Merlin will look after you. I haven't seen Merlin for a few days now, how about me and Leon come around yours later and we can play that drinking game?"

"I-I- UH! I don't know, Merlin don't really drink does he."

"Of course he does. Merlin will _swallow _anything. Won't he Arthur."

Arthur saw the knowing look that Morgana was giving him. _She knows Merlin's here._ He thought.

Merlin started to quicken and suck harder. "AH! OH GOD!"

Gwen came around the corner and looked at Arthur who seemed to be sweating and panting. "Arthur. What are you shouting at? This is a library, it's supposed to be nice and quiet in here." Gwen looked at the desk then back up at Arthur with a smile on her face. _Great, now she knows. _Arthur thought, but his mind went completely blank after that when he felt Merlin pushed a finger in him, quickly followed by a second.

The woman at Morgana's table started to talk to Gwen. "He says he has cramp."

"He hasn't got cramp. Look at him he's sweating." someone else said as they too looked at Arthur.

Underneath the desk, Merlin started to fuck Arthur with his fingers faster whilst continuing to suck his hardened cock, after thirty second of this, Arthur climaxed with a loud groan, spilling all into Merlin's mouth, who swallowed it all, Merlin heard a bang on the table and guessed that Arthur slammed his fist down on the table when he climaxed. Merlin pulled his fingers out of Arthur and licked his cock, getting rid of every last bit of come, before putting him away and doing his jeans up.

Gwen looked at her six regulars. "I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to shut for a couple of hours to see to my friend." Everyone nodded in understanding and left the library. When the last person left. Arthur bent forward, grabbed Merlin and pulled him to his feet. "Hi Arthur."

"'Hi Arthur?' That's all you've got to say?" he asked, not letting go of Merlin.

"Um, thank you for letting me pleasure you?" As soon as he said this, Morgana and Gwen burst out laughing. Arthur ignored them. "Let you? I didn't have much choice really did I?"

"Well no." Merlin said. "Arthur you're starting to hurt me."

Arthur let go of Merlin. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway. You have been getting me aroused all week and then leaving me to sort my self out. So this is all your fault, at least I got you off." Merlin, apparently said the wrong thing because he jumped over the desk and ran out of the door knowing Arthur was close behind. The last thing Merlin heard when he ran out of the library was Morgana and Gwen's giggles.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
